Nós dois Presos no elevador
by Viiiih
Summary: One Shot. Esme vai visitar Carlisle e os dois acabam ficando presos no elevador. Não é nada demais, mas eu gosto de escrever sobre eles. Talvez eu faça vários One shots.


One shot. Mas acho que ficou legal =), se um dia vier inspiração eu continuo. Aah, e sóo relembrando que se quiserem, leiam minha fanfic de Carlisle&Esme chamada "Noite Em Orquestra", a qual postarei o próximo capítulo até o fim dessa semana. Obrigada por lerem! Obs: não contém conteúdo impróprio. :P é uma coisa mais "família" se podemos dizer.

* * *

**Nós dois... Presos no elevador.**

Carlisle's POV.

Fiquei feliz quando senti o cheiro do perfume de minha mulher no andar debaixo. Já era tarde, ficar até depois das 20h00 trabalhando não era legal. Esme reclamava, mas eu não podia fazer absolutamente nada. Eu só seguia ordens e ficava chateado por não poder estar em casa.

Ela devia saber que eu já havia captado seu cheiro por perto, então decidi descer para vê-la. Eu juntei algumas folhas e desci. Quando a porta do elevador abriu, ela estava no balcão, pedindo informação para uma enfermeira, então eu sorri quando seu rosto virou-se para minha direção e ela sorriu.

-Obrigada. – A ouvi sussurrar para a enfermeira e vir andando em minha direção. Eu desci do elevador e a cumprimentei com um rápido beijo. Ela sorriu para mim e eu a abracei, tentando demonstrar que eu não queria estar ali, mas a amava de qualquer maneira.

-Isso é uma surpresa agradável. – Eu sussurrei de volta, virando em direção do elevador e envolvendo um braço em seu ombro.

Ela sorriu para mim e eu beijei a testa dela. Eu não me cansaria, não acharia motivos ou razões para deixar de amá-la. Eu sabia que ela simplesmente me deixaria feliz em qualquer situação. Como tendência, ouvimos alguns murmúrios em relação a nós, mas fingíamos não nos preocupar, pois era coisa de ser humano.

Quando entramos no elevador, dei graças a Deus em não ter ninguém dentro. Maliciosamente, sorri para ela.

-Nem pense em nada. – Ela sussurrou enquanto eu apertei o botão do 3º andar.

-São só três andares, não tem o que pensar. – Eu sussurrei de volta ainda com o olhar de um homem apaixonado. Ela se apoiou em um canto do elevador e eu do outro. – Por que não se aproxima de mim?

-Nem percebi, amor. – Ela se aproximou de mim e eu a puxei para meus braços e ela deitou a cabeça em meu ombro. Eu sorri para mim mesmo. – Carlisle, três andares demoram tanto assim? – Ela me encarou e eu resolvi olhar painel com os números dos andares. O elevador piscava no andar de número dois.

-Ele parou. – Eu falei me aproximando do painel superior. O que eu menos imaginava era ficar preso em um elevador. Em mais de anos que eu trabalhava naquele elevador eu nunca havia ficado preso.

-Primeira vez em mais de 100 anos de idade que eu fico presa num elevador. – Esme falou vindo ao meu lado.

- Hm, uma das únicas situações onde um vampiro não pode fazer nada. – Eu suspirei e a encarei. – Ou não.

-Carlisle, nem pense! – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e eu sorri, desviando o olhar.

-Não pensei em nada... – Eu suspirei. – Na verdade pensei sim. Sabia que você é muito bonita? – Ah! O velho truque do charme. Apesar de que ela era muito bonita mesmo. Eu simplesmente não podia mentir.

-Obrigada, querido, mas você não vai conseguir! – Ela recuou e se apoiou na parede. Eu me aproximei. – Carlisle... – Ela disse em um tom negativo. Eu franzi a testa e fiz um biquinho, mostrando o quão "inocente" eu era...

-Só um beijinho? – Eu sussurrei, virando e me encostando na parede oposta a dela.

-Eu... Eu não consigo dizer não. – Ela se aproximou e eu sorri vitorioso – Só dessa vez. – Ela ergueu nas pontas dos pés e fechou os olhos. Ela era tão pequena, tão especial para mim. Amar ela também significava que eu precisava abaixar meu pescoço para conseguir alcançar seus lábios. Eu amava fazer isso. Então o fiz. Abaixei minha cabeça tocando seus lábios e envolvi um de meus braços em sua cintura.

Suas mãos se envolveram em minha nunca e eu consegui intensificar o beijo. Minha respiração ofegante foi desnecessária, mas eu gostava daquela sensação. Até que ela parou o beijo e ficou do meu lado, olhando o painel com os números.

-Você disse beijinho, achei que era um selinho... – Relembrou ela virando-se para mim com um sorriso lindo que se tornou um tanto quanto irritante.

-Eu sei, mas eu continuei o beijo e você retribuiu. – Revidei como uma criança mal-educada.

-Carlisle, para com isso, vai. – Ela sorriu e me puxou pelo colarinho e eu retribui o sorriso. Ela encostou no canto e eu voltei a beijá-la como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Eu queria mais, eu sabia que ali não era o lugar ideal, que ela merecia melhor, mas eu queria, era inevitável disfarçar, mas eu sabia que qualquer coisa diferente do que eu havia "combinado" podia estragar o clima. Afinal, era uma coisa comum de acontecer. Um casal de vampiros presos no elevador se beijando.

Dessa vez ela mesma intensificou o beijo, fazendo com que nossos lábios, mais ainda, se encaixassem perfeita e apaixonadamente. Minhas mãos apertaram sua cintura e em seguida eu a puxei para que não houvesse nenhum espaço entre nós.

Até que ouvimos um "clack" e a porta do elevador se abriu. Assustada, Esme olhou atrás de mim e eu me virei, encarando vergonhosamente a multidão de aproximadamente cinco médicos e sete enfermeiras do lado de fora.

-Chegamos. – Eu sussurrei em um tom muito baixo para Esme que me encarou sem expressão alguma.

-Bom, acho que o problema do elevador está concertado. Voltem ao trabalho. – O diretor-chefe do hospital gritou no meio da multidão. O diretor-chefe não era um cara do mal para mim, mas eu temia que daquela vez fosse diferente. Ele era um pouco mais baixo que eu e parecia que adorava fazer um topete com seus cabelos grisalhos... Eu segurei a mão de Esme e nós saímos do elevador. Tentei ao máximo não ouvir os sussurros das enfermeiras e dos próprios médicos, mas era quase inevitável.

"Gente, que mulher sortuda"

"Eles não tem vergonha de querer fazer isso no elevador?" Diziam elas.

"Mesmo ele tendo todo esse dinheiro, acho que posso um dia conquistar a Sra. Cullen, ela é gata!" Disse outro, fazendo com que eu deixasse escapar um leve rosnado.

-Dr. Cullen? – Disse o diretor chefe chegando até nós. – Por que não acionou o botão de emergência? Ficamos preocupados!

-Eu... Eu... Desculpe diretor, isso não ocorrerá novamente. – Eu gaguejei evitando encará-lo.

-Carlisle, eu acho que estou indo. – Esme sussurrou ao meu ouvido e eu olhei para ela.

-Se me permitir falar diretor, minha mulher veio-me falar sobre uma situação que vem ocorrendo em casa e nós acabamos ficando presos no elevador. Se o Sr Permitir eu gostaria de resolver o problema e no final de semana eu reponho o tempo que eu precisava terminar. – Era a desculpa menos esfarrapada que eu podia criar, mas foi o que consegui criar. Ele me olhou com um olhar interrogativo e eu torci para que a desculpa funcionasse.

-Vá... – Sussurrou o diretor. – Vá, desculpe a indelicadeza, mas eu prefiro que desçam de escada. Não é certo que o elevador está em perfeitas condições de uso.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e falei para Esme que me esperasse perto do balcão. Fui andando rapidamente, evitando olhar para qualquer um no corredor. A fofoca já havia se espalhado e de uma maneira ruim como se fosse "Você viu, o Dr. Cullen e sua mulher estavam presos no elevador, dizem que os dois estavam 'aprontando', se é que me entende", mas a cada vez que a fofoca passava, uma coisa aumentava ou diminuía.

Quando peguei minhas coisas, voltei para que pudéssemos descer. Deixei que ela entrasse primeiro e finalmente ela se manifestou.

-Estou... Não sei... Pasma. – Ela sussurrou e eu desci um degrau, envolvendo um braço em sua cintura.

-Daqui uns três dias eles esquecem. – Eu sorri para ela, tentando confortá-la. – Até que foi divertido, não é para tanto. Não passou de um beijo.

-Por que eu te impedi. Imaginou se não tivesse?Não... Não prefiro nem imaginar. - Ela me encarou e correu na minha frente pelos degraus. Eu corri atrás, até que pisei em falso e caí no chão. Ela imediatamente parou de correr e veio até mim. – Você está bem? – Ela perguntou esticando o braço e eu segurei gentilmente.

-Do chão não passei. Sem nenhum machucado e você me ajudou a levantar... Acho que estou bem. – Eu sorri e levantei com a ajuda dela.

-Eu já fui mais forte que você. – Lembrou ela.

-Não é mais.

-Mas sou mais dócil. Falando em pessoas dóceis, já pensou o que Emmett dirá? Alice já deve ter visto.

Hm. Eu não havia pensado. Se eu não passei tanta vergonha no hospital eu iria passar em casa, com Emmett. Ele era a pessoa mais provável para fazer uma piada sobre a vida pessoal de qualquer um da nossa família.

-Sim, teremos que ouvir várias coisas.

Então nós andamos pelo estacionamento, que estava vazio, e eu agradeci aos céus, por não ter ninguém. No caminho eu segurei a mão dela, mas ela parecia pensativa, então decidi não interromper... Quando chegamos em casa, eu mesmo abri a porta e quando passamos pela porta da sala de TV, todos nossos filhos estreitaram o olhar para nós.

O primeiro a rir ironicamente foi Emmett. Rose e Jasper pareciam evitar o riso, encarando a TV. Até que Alice tomou a iniciativa:

-Num elevador pai? Num elevador parado? – Ela me encarou, sem rir.

-Seria melhor se estivesse mexendo? – Emmett perguntou, começando a rir um pouco mais histericamente.

-Cale a boca, Emmett. – Edward sussurrou com amargura, me encarando.

-Fiz sim. E faria de novo, pois amo a mulher que vocês chamam de mãe. – Eu revidei, puxando Esme para perto de mim.

-Quem vai passar vergonha são vocês... – Rosalie falou ainda olhando para a TV.

-Que seja! Eu não percebi o elevador voltando a andar. – Me defendi.

-Ah, sim, agora vamos começar a falar do horário que o elevador parou e voltou? – Jasper finalmente se manifestou. – Ok, já entendemos, ou pelo menos eu entendi. Você ama a mamãe, conseguiu roubar um beijo e bem na hora a porta abriu. Não é algo constrangedor, pois não foi nada pior, mas parecia que seria algo pior... Hm... É sim constrangedor.

-Acho que daqui alguns dias todos esquecem... – Eu falei indo em direção da escada. – Inclusive você Emmett!

Esme me seguiu e nós fomos para o nosso quarto. Eu me sentei na cama e a puxei comigo. Sem falar uma palavra, ela se encolheu em meus braços e eu beijei a testa dela.

-Sabe... – Ela suspirou – Nunca imaginei que ficaria presa num elevador com você.

-Amor, temos a eternidade para descobrir coisas novas. – Ela olhou para mim e eu depositei um selinho em seus lábios. – Por exemplo, estou indo tomar banho... – Eu me separei do corpo dela e senti a falta que fazia.

-Uau, essa é uma experiência nova? – Ela se arrastou para a beirada da cama e me encarou.

-Quando falei usando a primeira pessoa, eu quis dizer na primeira do plural – Eu me sentei ao lado dela e ela sorriu.

-Essa experiência "eu" já tive... No plural. E hoje já tivemos problemas demais por causa das suas brincadeiras... – Ela sussurrou e aproximou o rosto em meu ouvido. – Está na hora das minhas brincadeiras. E nas minhas brincadeiras, eu sempre ganho. – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, tentando me provocar, mas eu tentaria me segurar.

-Não, você não ganha sempre.

-Talvez, mas essa eu vou ganhar. – Ela se levantou e me encarou. – Você vai tomar banho, ou não?

-Eu vou. _Eu, tu, ele,_ acho que _nós _vamos... – Eu me levantei, retirando o jaleco e o jogando em cima da cama.

-Carlisle, qual a segunda pessoa do singular? - Ela foi até a porta da suíte e me encarou.

-Tu. – Eu respondi entrando no banheiro.

-Então _tu _vai tomar banho, e _eu _vou caçar. E depois de caçar eu vou tomar banho.

-E depois vai ser no plural? Digo... Nós...

-Talvez. Vou pensar no seu caso. – Ela veio até mim me beijou ardentemente. Eu sorri.

-Então não podemos caçar e depois tomar banho?

-Nós?

-Sim... Nós. – Eu segurei a mão dela, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

-Então _nós_ iremos... – Ela disse, me puxando para que saíssemos pela janela. Eu sorri para mim mesmo. Eu a amava... Ela me cativava com gestos tão simples e dóceis. Eu sabia como ela era e aquilo me cativou desde quando ela tinha 16 anos de idade. Ela era diferente de qualquer outra mulher. Olhei para trás e vi Emmett se aproximando. Então soltei a mão de Esme e parei de correr.

-Aonde você vai? – Perguntei com raiva.

-Caçar. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso. – Brincadeira... Só vim falar que estamos saindo para jogar. Boa sorte.

Eu sorri aliviado, sabendo que tudo podia se encaixa. Emmett voltou correndo na direção de nossa casa.

-Carlisle? – Ouvi Esme voltando. – O que aconteceu?

-Nada... Era Emmett... – Eu sorri para ela e peguei novamente sua mão.

-Você está mentindo. Eu ouvi, Emmett disse que eles vão sair. Era para ser uma surpresa? – Ela olhou com um sorriso que me cativou.

-Sim. – Eu respondi. -, mas acho que você já descobriu.

-Então vou fingir que é uma surpresa, faço até cara de espanto e depois digo que te amo. – Ela me beijou docemente e saiu correndo.

-Precisa ser surpresa para dizer que me ama? - Eu corri atrás dela, sabendo que alcançaria.

-Não. Quer ver? – Ela falou e virou em minha direção. – Eu te amo.

Foi o suficiente para que eu a tomasse em meus braços e relembrasse como era beijá-la.

-Eu te amo também. – Eu sussurrei a encarando.

-Então vamos caçar... E depois vamos para casa. – Ela me encarou. – Sem interrupções.

Eu sorri para ela, sabendo bem o que era queria dizer, mas eu não importava. Eu a amaria em qualquer situação... Até dentro de um elevador...

FIM =D

* * *

Ficou bom? Ruim? O que acharam? Por favor reviews! Gostei da ideia de trancá-los num elevador... Muuuuuuuuuito obrigada por lerem, Vitória. Qualquer sugestão... Falem! =D


End file.
